


Crown

by happyisahabit



Series: Starlight Collection [22]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: (Very) long distance relationship, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, F/M, Flowers, Gentle touches, Prince Endymion!Black Star, Princess Serenity!Maka, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: Crown // MaStar Week 2020 // @mastar-weekDuring a total solar eclipse, the Moon passes between the Earth and the Sun. When this happens, the glowing white corona can then be seen surrounding the eclipsed Sun. This is when Black Star can see his love, when the princess of the Moon can walk the Earth.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Black Star
Series: Starlight Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/674591
Kudos: 5





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L0chn3ss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/gifts).



> A love letter for ness' fic she wrote during a reverb we did together. Go check it out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624421/chapters/26138190

Dodging his attendants and guards, Black Star runs to the meadows on the outskirts of the Earth Castle’s grounds. That’s where the well manicured lawns and gardens cease, gradually transforming into fields of wildflowers and scattered groves of berry bushes and blooming trees. The beauty there was unorganized, chaotic and he enjoyed it far more than any carefully curated topiary. The light is starting to wane and he picks up the pace. His usual cape and stiff formal wear have been traded for a simple tunic and softer boots that make him feel freer than a bird on the breeze.

The tall grasses weave about his knees, greeting him with soft brushes. The flowers smell amazing and he inhales deeply, letting out a carefree laugh as the breeze cards through his hair and he is glad to be free of his crown for these precious moments. He flicks his gaze at the sky, taking in how the moon starts to slip in front of the sun.

Black Star reaches the designated spot just before the first quarter of the eclipse is through.  _ She  _ is already there, probably has been since the first moments of the moon crossing the star’s path. She turns from where she stands between the lilacs and honeysuckle, looking just as ethereal as he recalls.

It isn’t her long and flowing dress, moon silk woven into an airy blend of the palest shades of color; the shimmering fabric drapes around her in effortless grace and he knows that under the lunar eclipse it gleams with all the hues of the most glorious sunset. It isn’t her hair that is coiled into small buns atop her head, allowing her ashen blonde hair to fall in long streams down her back as they fade to the palest pinks. It isn’t the way her thin fingers carefully leave the blossoms she had been admiring before his arrival; a soft touch that is slow and familiar in the way that makes him ache for her hands to hold him. It isn’t even the way her lips instantly stretch up to reveal the sweetest smile, the one he has been looking forward to since the last eclipse.

No, it is the way that her eyes land on him, sparkling even in the dying light of the moon’s transit. Their emerald depths seize his heart, and before he realizes it, Black Star has crossed the remaining distance between them just to get a better look. Pale lashes frame her eyes above the blush on her cheeks. Her breath skitters across his face and neck when he takes her hands. Pulling them up, he presses his lips to her knuckles reverently without breaking eye contact.

“Princess Serenity,” he murmurs. Her eyes narrow playfully at him and it nearly knocks the breath from him.

“I’ve told you,” she says, pulling one hand from his to brush a finger along the crest of his cheek. Her eyes skitter over his face, counting his freckles as she had one time admitted to doing. “Please call me Maka, Prince Endymion.”

“And I’ve told you,” he whispers, leaning into her touch then dropping his forehead to hers. “Call me by my name as well.”

“Black Star,” her breath heats his lips and he cannot resist their pull any more than her moon has sway over the tides on his earth. He likes to think of them that way, always close and orbiting, reveling in an everlasting partnership, knowing that there is a give and take, a push and pull between them.

And when their worlds align, they can be together; they can have a moment like this.

The solar eclipse reaches its zenith, the beaded crown of light twinkling above in a spectacular display. In totality, the light dims greatly, but for the two minutes and forty-three seconds it lasts, they do not pay attention to it. Their attention is solely on each other, the exchange of air, the feel of fingertips, the aroma of flowers, and the taste of love, pure and sweet.

The light starts to rise, the glow of daylight returning. Even as Black Star knows to let her go, he can’t help tucking his love closer. Her nose dusts across the base of his neck and she leaves a lingering kiss to his collarbone. She says nothing, so he just revels in her attention and warmth a moment longer. 

It is too light out when Maka pulls away gently. He cannot let her go fully, fingers tangled with hers as she takes a step back. Her green, green eyes, so like the meadows they meet in, so like the  _ earth _ , glow with fondness. He pulls a sprig of honeysuckle from beside them, brushes his lips over the petals before gently tucking it into one of her buns. She sighs with delight. The long strands of hair that hang from the bun slip through his fingers like water or silk, and he brings those to his mouth as well.

Her fingers squeeze his and the sun warms him through the loss of her hand in his, of her soft hair against his palm. Their worlds are no longer aligned, so she is gone from his sight but not his heart. He stays in the meadows after that, until the sun sets and the moon is revealed fully. The pale glow of the heavenly body lights up his face like a gentle caress, and he begins counting forward to the next eclipse.


End file.
